garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcery Rituals
A list of Sorcery Rituals broken down by path. Talk to your friendly Path-Wizard for more information. Alchemy • No-doze Einstein is said to have only slept 2.5 hours a night. This attempts to chemically one-up him. The user can stay awake as long as a week straight… before their brain starts to eat itself, and they should probably take a short nap. It also protects against attempts to knock you out with drugs, and helps you resist supernatural sleep (+1 to roll). Conjuration Conveyance • Focusing Sometimes, you really just don’t want to be wherever you are. By spending a longer time priming your jetpack (magic carpet, flying ointments, or flying car), and achieving additional successes on your roll, you can achieve effects above your dot level! Just one downside: If you don’t get those successes, your failure will be a bit more dramatic than it would be normally. Better wear the Asbestos undies and don your football pads, just in case. Enchanting • Empty Vessel The sorcerer makes an item that retains the intrinsic spiritual essence of the raw materials. Such 'empty vessels' have no inherent powers (other than those you would normally use the item for, that is- a whistle can be used as a whistle, for example) but may go anywhere the sorcerer does (including dreams). Prepared vessels are more easily made into Talismans (-1 to difficulty, in addition to any other bonuses or penalties due to choice of materials, preparation and so on). Mages who get hold of such vessels find they are easy to infuse with Tass, Garou may carry them across the Gauntlet without needing to dedicate them, and spirits often find them to be pleasing vessels for Talens. However, if not used they quickly degenerate into mere mundane items, which prevents them from becoming widely known or common as minor currency (typically a month, just a few days for hastily- and poorly-made items, perhaps a few months for a special success). The sorcerer may make multiple items at once or a single item, up to a total mass of approximately a pound or the total volume of a house-brick. The time required is the time needed normally to make the item(s), plus one day for the extra ritual elements. • Bowmaking This ritual requires a minimum of six months and involves making a bow entirely from scratch, beginning with identifying the donor tree for the wood, the animal for the sinew and so on and performing the appropriate prayers to ask them for permission. Much of the time is required for wood to season, glue to cure and so on, a process that cannot be rushed without being detrimental to the finished product- the sorcerer is not actively engaged in the ritual for the whole of the time. The ritual includes knowledge of the best type of materials and decoration to suit the finished bow to the intended recipient, but it does not include the mundane skill of bow making. The finished bow reduces difficulties by 1, in addition to any bonuses resulting from the quality of the weapon, and may only be used by the intended recipient. If the bow is ever used by another then the bonus becomes a permanent penalty of 2 (ritual knowledge includes the correct 'funeral' to give in such cases, which apologizes to the sleeping spirit of the bow, releases it and destroys the bow). •• Enhance Craftmanship Takes an object and slightly enhances it. For example, a sweater can be made to never unravel, a crowbar made to never bend, a mirror that’ll never crack, or a blade so it’ll never break. The object is not detectable as magical, but cannot be further enchanted. Ritual takes no willpower, but takes a minimum of 20 minutes. •• Spirit Arrow The offensive equivalent to Empty Vessel, and as such may NOT be used with an already-prepared item as the ritual requires making arrows from scratch. The ritual includes the appropriate methods and prayers with which to appease and please the spirits of the plants, animals and land whose physical counterparts provide the materials. Arrows made with this ritual retain an innate spiritual essence, and as such do damage as supernatural weapons (i.e. they do aggravated damage to supernatural creatures). They otherwise act almost exactly as normal arrows of the same type, though a Garou may carry them across the Gauntlet without Dedication. Once used on any target, supernatural or mundane, they are broken. At GM's discretion if they miss a target entirely it may be possible to find them and re-use them. The ritual requires the same time required to make the mundane equivalent, plus one day for the extra ritual elements. The ritual may produce multiple items- up to a pound in weight, or a maximum of six arrows. Fortune • Fox's Cleverness This requires a small lucky charm, such as a smooth water-worn pebble with a hole through it. The charm is rubbed with the thumb while reciting a prayer which asks for Fox's favour, then carried in a pocket or worn around the neck. Most often the ritual is used by the sorcerer on himself- if an attempt is made to grant the favor to another then the result is much less reliable. The reliability may be improved by making regular offerings and prayers to Fox. If the charm is lost then a new item of significance must be sought out, which could take several days or weeks. The 'favor' takes the form of a flash of perception or an incident that triggers a moment of inspiration: the recipient just happens to spot a significant clue at a crime scene which would otherwise have been overlooked, for example, or stumbles upon a mis-filed document while searching for something else entirely which allows the finder to realise a connection between previously unconnected clues in a case. ••• Preparing for War The sorcerer preparing for battle uses certain procedures and preparations to induce a dream state, in which he learns the correct symbols and colors he will need to use for the next stage of the ritual and memorises the song he will need to use. The following day, he prepares body-paint and draws the symbols he saw in his dreams onto the participants while singing the song from the dream. Originally this would have been himself and his pony, but it need not be so and need not include himself although those involved must have a close tie (siblings, best friends, etc.). Those marked in this way will each experience good luck in battle, equivalent to +1 die (select from either: Dodge- things luckily miss them; Attack- the enemy somehow manages to dodge into their attacks; or Damage- their blows just happen to hit the weaker spots). The participants as a whole may also gain a single lucky break between them, either turning what would have been a serious injury into a mere glancing blow, or the reverse. Healing Summoning Category:Reference